oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu
'Lulu''' is an extremely dull minded Glukkon. Described as being the "most lazy, incompetent and pitiful excuse for a Glukkon" by the Almighty Raisin, he couldn't make a single penny before Abe and Munch helped him. When he was a Pud, he made a fake charity in an attempt to draw in Moolah and attention called "The Lulu Fund". Almost every Glukkon on Oddworld strangely had a donation booth in their office (which rich business owners ignored). After receiving numerous donations from sponsors, Lulu rose through the Glukkon ranks from a lowly Pud to a big-time GlockStar (mostly because he received donations that previously went to the now deactivated establishments of the Magog Cartel). Lulu was put at the height of his game mainly due to Abe, who possessed Glukkons and forced them to put every coin into the fund. Lulu was later invited to a Shin Dig auction party for the last can of Gabbiar. After a long battle for possession of the rare delicacy, the possessed Lulu won the auction with a bid of 3,000,000 Moolah which ultimately put him in bankruptcy. Lulu wears an expensive looking glittery purple suit as well as a matching hat and smokes a larger cigar from what you would see from a typical Glukkon. His wardrobe is also similar to that of Tex; purple and a purple tint on his glasses. Good Ending Lulu is possessed by Abe and forced to attend the Auction of the last can of Gabbiar which he openly expressed his reluctance to attend the event ("No way! Where'd these idiots get that crazy idea? I HATE that fishy crap!"). While possessed by Abe, Lulu wins the auction for the can with the final bid of 3,000,000 Moolah, which instantly placed him into a severe state of debt and complete bankruptcy. After he was exorcised, he is notified that he spent all of his money on the bid and lets out a scream so loud that it can be heard from every corner of Mudos as far as the continent's shoreline. Lulu escapes the destruction of Vykkers Labs 13, but is then implicated in the incident. He was last seen on the front page of The Daily Deception newspaper in a photo, depicting him stripped of his belongings with the exception of his GlockStar hat, which he now uses as a donation basket. Bad Ending Lulu does not make an appearance in the Bad Ending. Although it's possible that Lulu and his Slig Valet either didn't go to the Gabbiar Auction or did go to it and not bid on the Gabbiar, thus preserving his wealth. Oddworld: New 'N' Tasty Lulu appears on one of the slides during the board room meeting in the opening cinematic. He is standing next to the Rupture Farms logo wearing his pud outfit. It is unknown why he is on the slide, though it is possible that his artwork was merely used for expository purposes and that it does not really depict him as a RuptureFarms employee. There is a name, possibly a nickname of some sorts, under Lulu's name: "Lil Lacky." Gallery Rendered Art File:LuluPud.jpg|Lulu when he was a Pud File:LuluPudNoGlasses.jpg|Concept art of Lulu as a Pud without his glasses File:X13.jpg|Lulu living the good life. Lulu returned as a Pud.png|Lulu returned as a Pud Lulu Rendered Art 1.jpg|Lulu with his Slig partner within the Auction Area as Glokkstars Oddworld Munchs Oddysee All Cutscenes - YouTube (6).png|Lulu within his office, falling asleep as he works as a Pud. Oddworld Munchs Oddysee All Cutscenes - YouTube (26).png|Lulu flying upon a Blimp towards Vykker's Labs. Oddworld Munchs Oddysee All Cutscenes - YouTube (36).png|Lulu relaxing within his blimp cabin stationed on the Vykker's Labs Docking Station. Oddworld Munchs Oddysee All Cutscenes - YouTube (37).png|"Get Dressed" Oddworld Munchs Oddysee All Cutscenes - YouTube (39).png|Lulu within the Auction Center, possessed by Abe. Oddworld Munchs Oddysee All Cutscenes - YouTube (29).png|Lulu standing before the entrance of Vykker's Labs with a welcome banner dedicated to him. Concept Art Lulu Concept Art.jpg|Various Head and Facial Expression Concepts for Munch's Oddysee Lulu Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept Art with various Profiles of Lulu Lulu's Office.jpg|Concept At of Lulu's Office found within Munch's Oddysee. Glukkon Social Class Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art featuring the social classes of the Glukkons, where Lulu is displayed as a Pud Appearances * Munch's Oddysee (First Appearance) * The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004 * Munch's Oddysee HD Category:Industrial Characters Category:Glukkons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Munch's Oddysee